wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
How Do You Do?/Transcript
This is the transcript for How Do You Do? Transcript (The episode starts with an opening sequence during the Song: E-M-M-A Theme Song.) Lachy: (singing) E-M-M-A That spells Emma (with Emma.) Emma! Lachy: (singing) E-M-M-A That spells Emma (with Emma.) Emma! (Opening camera transition to the Song: Emma's Hello Song. A scene where Emma introduced herself.) Emma: (singing) Hello there My name is Emma It's nice to see you today You can join in Dance and sing Or demi-plié La-la-la Can you tell me your name? Oh, hi there It's nice to see you again Today is just the day to spend Some time with our friends. Time to skip to the garden. (Song: Time To Skip To the Garden. A scene where Emma is gonna go skip through the garden to see.) Emma: (singing) Now it's time to skip to the garden Have some fun when we skip to the garden Come, it's time to skip to the garden To see what is happening outside today. (Song: Irish Washerwoman. A scene where Emma & the sailors are dancing to the hornpipe. Until, 4 Emma's different things transition to the Song: Now's the Time for Dressing Up. A scene where Emma is in the costume gonna dressed up as a jillaroo.) Emma: (singing) Now's the time for dressing up A costume makes what you dream up Now's the time for dressing up You can dress up too I wonder what we'll be today Ta-da! Look what I'm in now You look great Let's take a bow Dressing up today Dance in your costume now You look great Let's take a bow Dressing up today. Like a jillaroo. (Emma's bow window transition to Emma is teaching everyone how to sign sun with her hands without speaking. Until, opening camera transition to the Song: Five Fingered Family (Tamil). A scene where Emma & the Indian dancers are doing a finger play.) Emma: (singing) Appa finger, appa finger, where are you? Here I am, here I am How do you do? Amma finger, amma finger, where are you? Here I am, here I am How do you do? Anna finger, anna finger, where are you? Here I am, here I am How do you do? Akka finger, akka finger, where are you? Here I am, here I am How do you do? Pappa finger, pappa finger, where are you? Here I am, here I am How do you do? Kudumbam, kudumbam, where are you? Here we are, here we are How do you do? (Instrumental break to Emma & the Indian dancers are dancing to a finger play.) Emma: (singing) Appa finger, appa finger, where are you? Here I am, here I am How do you do? Amma finger, amma finger, where are you? Here I am, here I am How do you do? Anna finger, anna finger, where are you? Here I am, here I am How do you do? Akka finger, akka finger, where are you? Here I am, here I am How do you do? Pappa finger, pappa finger, where are you? Here I am, here I am How do you do? Kudumbam, kudumbam, where are you? Here we are, here we are How do you do? Here we are, here we are How do you do? (4 Emma's different things transition to the Song: Emma's Music Box. A scene where Emma could open up her music box & she could see what's inside.) Emma: (She gasps.) What's that sound? Oh, that's the sound of the music box. I wonder... ..what's inside the music box today? Come on. Let's have a look together. Ready? Here we go. (singing) I open up my music box And what do I see? A ballerina twirling, dancing there for me... Try this. Twirl around. Up high, on your toes. (singing) Look at what my music box has given to me. Have a look at this! Ooh! I wonder what this is. (She gasps.) You're right! It's a little lamb! Do you like lambs? I love lambs. Baa! Remember Mary? She had a little lamb too. (Song: Mary Had A Little Lamb. A scene where Emma dressed as Mary & a little boy who dressed up as a lamb.) Emma: (singing) Mary had a little lamb Little lamb, little lamb Mary had a little lamb It's fleece was white as snow And everywhere that Mary went Mary went, Mary went Everywhere that Mary went The lamb was sure to go It followed her to school one day School one day, school one day Followed her to school one day Which was against the rules Made the children laugh and play Laugh and play, laugh and play Made the children laugh and play To see a lamb at school Mary had a little lamb Little lamb, little lamb Mary had a little lamb It's fleece was white as snow. (Instrumental break to Emma clapping her hands at the ending part. Until, Shot transition to Emma's dance studio. Then, shot cuts to the Song: Garden of Daisies A scene where Emma & the ladies are doing an Irish tap dancing together.) Emma: (singing) Dance, dance in the garden Oh, I beg your pardon A little Irish dance You can join in this Celtic prance With a shuffle and shuffle and hop, knock off Brush off, flap, flap Dance, dance, if you please In the garden of daisies (Instrumental break to Emma Irish tap dancing.) Dance, dance, if you please In the garden of daisies (Instrumental break to Emma Irish tap dancing some more.) Dance, dance, if you please In the garden of daisies. (It zooms in to a shadow picture of Emma's ballerina is showing, then it fades to the Song: Emma's Goodbye Révérence. A scene where Emma had a great bowtiful day while it's time to do her one more dance.) Emma: (singing) We've had a bowtiful day Dance before we get carried away Come take a curtsy, wave and bow It's time to say goodbye for now (Emma sings & dance the révérence while the end credits are rolling.) Emma: (singing) La-la-la, la-la-la La-la-la La-la-la, la-la-la Goodbye for now. Category:Transcripts Category:2019 Category:Finished Transcripts